Grimms fairytales Death note style
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: Currently featuring Rapunzel and later many more. Please review and I promise to update.


Authors note: After a while of thinking and my attention whoring ways I decided to get more reviews by doing what everyone knows and loves. Grimms fairytales. Don't judge me, I'm a review whore and this was the best I had. Leave me be. Anyway please review I want to be special. REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! REALLY!

Golden enchantress

There once was a man and woman who had longed for a child. It had been several years since they had been married and the husband believed that perhaps it would be a child that would save their failing marriage. No matter what he did or how he did it he couldn't stop himself from hating his wife. At least until she finally became pregnant, and he believed all he had to do was wait for the birth of his son and everything would be well once again.

"Light?" Misa questioned from the bedroom window turning back to glance at her husband who was working across the hallway. "Have you noticed that apple tree that grows above the fence of the woman next door? It's such a beautiful tree and I have noticed for the very first time that it has fresh apples growing from it's branches. I want one, just to taste it, simply once. It's the least you can do. Oh, and while you're over there you can pick me some of those beautiful flowers that she wins the fair with every year, maybe I can enter them as my own." Her gaze traveled back to the garden, a whole different world over the fence as she rubbed her stomach. "Hear that baby, daddy's going to get you an apple off the most beautiful apple tree in the world..."

Light glanced up. "You must be insane? Do you really think I would go through all the trouble of jumping that fence and risking my own neck for an apple and a few flowers? The woman next door is an enchantress, you know spell caster, insane, kinda like an evil witch you find in one of your soap operas. If she catches me in her yard she'll do more than just take off my head. If I'm dead who's here to take care of my son and I guess you too?" He slowly went back to his work. "The answer is no. I'm not jumping a fence and picking apples for you."

She pouted glancing back to her baby bump. "Do you hear that baby? Daddy's so cruel he won't even face a stupid sorceress for us." She sounded as if she were close to tears. "I'm sorry I chose such a man to be your daddy, I promise next time baby I'll pick a good man like the cute dark haired man down the street. What's his name, L? The one that beat daddy at cards, do you remember him?"

The man glared, "You know what? You really want that stupid apple? I'll get you the stupid apple." He snapped standing up from his work desk and picking up his jacket. "If I get you the apple will you stop thinking about it and finally let me get some work done?" He glared until she nodded slowly, wide eyed. "Good, I'll get you the apple and everyone will live happily ever after."

With that the man headed out through his own backyard towards the fence. Once he reached it he realized that he had never once stopped to realize how truly high this fence was. The enchantress didn't want anyone near her garden and Misa knew it but if he didn't get over this fence and get just one apple she would nag him to death. Instead of heading back into the house he pushed his fears out of the way and mounted the fence, as agile as he was it was harder than he had originally believed but hard work and determination brought him over. Well that and he didn't want to hear his wife's mouth if he were to return empty handed. He be damned if he allowed that pompous, no sandal wearing man raise his son. The very thought brought a shiver to his spine.

He landed with a soft thud audible enough that he turned his fearful chestnut gaze towards the castle behind him but nothing stirred to his relief. He sighed softly glancing up at the sizeable tree before hoisting himself onto the lowest branch and plucking the nearest apple that he could touch. He smiled to himself unable to examine the red orb in the dark he walked the tree limb back to his own property before jumping and landing safely on his own grounds. Nothing better to finish off a night with than stealing an apple from your unknowing neighbor who could possibly skin you a live for it.

It didn't matter, the deed was done and he returned to his home silently only to find his wife who had been craving the apple since earlier that afternoon had fallen asleep. He thought about waking her up but he was against that. He simply laid the apple on her bedside table and returned to his work uninterrupted for the rest of the night. Peaceful it was for that short time.

* * *

Misa awoke with a start the faint feeling of movement bothering her but she guessed it was simply her soon to be born child turning over. It was then that she spotted the apple but not just any apple the very apple that Light had gone though so much to retrieve and her heart welled. He really did love her the way he still claimed he did.

She didn't sit up instead plucking the apple from it's throne and holding up for the light to bounce off of it. A gentle smile graced her lips but it slowly faded, there was something wrong with this apple...something that she couldn't put her finger on. As she slowly turned the red orb she spotted a tiny hole but maybe that was natural for an apple that grew on a tree. She had never eaten a freshly picked apple before. Slowly she brought it towards her lips before....

Light nearly toppled out of his chair at the sound of the scream. Maybe there was an intruder? That couldn't be, who would go through all the trouble of robbing such a poor family with a child on the way. If anything it was Misa overreacting to something. Most likely it was nothing but a spider as he collected his nerves before heading across the hallway into their shared bedroom.

"What's the problem?" He questioned to his shaking wife who was doubled over in the corner the apple laying on it's side on the bed. "You don't like apples?"

She glared, "Light where did you get that apple? Surely not from the tree..."

He nodded slowly pointing out the window. "I just the fence and plucked the apple for you my love." He smiled softly but that didn't seem to soften her face as it normally did. He must have done something wrong. He was treading on thin ice, as usual.

"No. Which branch did you pluck that apple from for your beloved. Inside of it was a worm, I nearly ate it! How could you make our child eat such a thing. I demand that you go back and pick an appropriate apple for me to eat tonight. If you do not I will divorce you and marry L." She crossed her arms. "That is my final offer to you Light, get me my apple, wormless or else I shall leave you."

He winced at the words but found himself speechless, "Yes dear. Whatever you say."

* * *

That night he found himself back on the same side the fence that he had been the night before only this time he was plotting which branch he should pluck his prize from. It would single handedly decide the fate of his forming family and he was still determined that L would not raise his son.

Sighing inwardly he found himself scaling the tree again as he had done the night before hoisting himself higher and higher into the tree itself before pausing for breath. He glanced around realizing that from here he could clearly see his bedroom window. He gasped watching his pregnant wife sitting and talking on their bed with...with that man, L. His fist clenched as he realized that she had been planning to leave him for L for some time now and she was simply awaiting the birth of their son. He wasn't even sure if the child was his any longer.

"Human may I inquire why you are sitting in my apple tree watching your cheating wife?" The voice broke though the silence like a knife before it continued. "I would of course like it if you were to get out of my tree at this point. I'll even go as far as to say you were the one that stole that apple from my tree the night before. How dishonest."

He frowned, "Wh-Who are you?" He questioned softly.

She flipped her hair, "Why I am the beautiful and stunning enchantress Takada." She bowed swiftly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She smiled softly looking up towards the illuminated bedroom window. "It seems that your apple plucking has brought you misfortune though I can offer you a way to get back at her and the son that she stole from you."

His eyes widened slightly, "Y-You can? How could you do something like that, you're nothing more than a witch. What are you going to do curse her?"

Takada shook her head, "These apples, they are cursed. The more one eats them the fatter and uglier they grow. your wife believes after she gives birth to her child that she will be foreverly beautiful and that L will want her until the end of time. That will not be true because my apples also bring misfortune." She smiled, "but to curse your wife there will be a hefty fee."

He nodded slowly, "Tell me. What is this fee that you speak of. Tell me at once!"

She sighed, "Your wife will give birth to a daughter. The fee for you to curse your philandering wife is that I shall take your daughter. You shall never see her again. It is but a small price to pay but a price that must be met." She watched him intently as she waited for her answer.

"I-I will take your fee. All of this time I had been hoping for a son, a son in which God didn't give me. I shall allow you to have my daughter if only to curse my cruel wife." He glanced up at the towering tree before bowing. "My daughter you shall have if you allow me to use your apples."

Takada smiled, "You may have as many apples as you wish then Light Yagami but only for your wife Misa. The night your daughter is born will be the last time you see both of us but that will also be the night that are deal is completed."

He gulped hoping that the witch wasn't crossing him but she seemed to be genuine. "Yes. That will be the night our deal is complete."

* * *

After that night Light crossed the boarder several times a day to provide his 'lovely' wife will all the apples she desired. The more he plucked apples the further away he grew from her. The first couple of weeks her facial features didn't change, she simply plumped a bit. The more she grew the less attractive he found her and he knew the same had to be said for L. Eventually her face slowly sank inward giving her the look of a bottle nosed pig.

Each day that passed he fed her apples and the more unattractive she grew until finally he heard the scream. A soft smile crossed his lips, the deal was almost complete and his daughter was to be born in a matter of hours.

[Ah, this is pretty long. Though it didn't take me long to type. There of course will be the second part of this but it will also feature the end. Afterwards you all get to see who plays Rapunzel and the prince. Please review and I'll update soon if not later today.]


End file.
